This invention relates to a simplified interconnected lever and adjustable linkage mechanism adaptable for attachment in predetermined relation to one or more work performing actuating arms connected to a support member therefor. Because of its non-servo character, it can readily and less expensively expand potential use of basic robotic-operated mechanisms.
Robotics are fast becoming an integral feature of manufacturing and research in areas which it is costly, hazardous, or inefficient to use human personnel. In useful application, robotics mimic humans in that they are designed to do many of the same functions which human workers might do. Many of the robotics presently in use in manufacturing and research are designed to have articulated members resembling human arms with elbows, wrists and gripper elements which function similar to their human counterparts. However, the present robotics gripper elements have proven to be very expensive because of their complex nature. Heretofore, in order to allow for an adjustable grip to accommodate work articles of different size and composition, costly servo-mechanisms have been designed into the robotics systems which increase their overall price and therefore limit their availability. For purposes hereof servo-mechanisms are deemed to be those more complex devices which embody continuous sensing and feedback circuitry to continuously monitor the position of the related articulated arm and gripping components, or similar articulated components without grippers.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a relatively low cost, simplified, mechanical linkage for operating the gripper or other work performing arm elements adaptable for use in a generally non-servo-manner, either for internal or external gripping/tripping needs and actuatable either mechanically or hydraulically, thus increasing the affordability of robotics. This is achieved by mechanically adjustable, pivotally interconnected lever and linkage members mounted on the end of a known articulated arm system. These members may include various types of work-performing arms such as holding jaws or gripper arm elements which by means of the novel arrangement of lever-linkage means herein are adapted to move toward or away from each other relatively quickly when initially distally related to a workpiece to be gripped, but which arm or jaw elements then move progressively slower and more firmly after reaching a proximate relation to the workpiece.